hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Island
The Island (オークション開催!!, Ōkushon Kaisai!!—lit. "The Auction Begins!!") is the 8th volume of the Hunter × Hunter manga series. It was released by Shueisha on April 4th, 2000 in Japanese and was released by Viz Media on May 2nd, 2006 in English. Chapters * 64. Homecoming (帰郷, Kikyō) * 65. About Ging (ジンについて, Jin ni Tsuite) * 66. The Tape (テープ, Tēpu) * 67. The Flesh Collector's Mansion: Part 1 (人体収集家の館(1), Jintai Shūshūka no Yakata (1)) * 68. The Flesh Collector's Mansion: Part 2 (人体収集家の館(2), Jintai Shūshūka no Yakata (2)) * 69. Greed Island (グリードアイランド, Gurīdo Airando) * 70. To Yorknew (ヨークシンへ, Yōkushin e) * 71. The Auction Begins!! (オークション開催!!, Ōkushon Kaisai!!) * 72. September 1st: Part 1 (9月1日(1), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (1)) * 73. September 1st: Part 2 (9月1日(2), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (2)) Summary After six months away from home, Gon returns to Whale Island to a very pleasantly surprised Mito. A warm homecoming follows, with Killua being introduced to Mito and her grandmother. Hearing of Gon's intention to start searching for his father after a month's rest, Mito brings out a small box Ging wanted Gon to receive when Gon became a Hunter. Inside, Gon and Killua discover a message from Ging recorded on a cassette tape, challenging Gon to find the father that would do anything to avoid facing the past he left behind. Also contained in the box are the first clues to Ging's whereabouts: a JoyStation Console memory card and a strange ring. Meanwhile, Kurapika has been hard at work. After learning Nen with a master, he is searching for a job with an employer connected to auctions in Yorknew City, where Kurapika has heard his people's Scarlet Eyes are being sold. Along with three others, Basho, Baise, and Melody, he passes an "interview" by escaping from a trapped mansion. This allows Kurapika to become a bodyguard for a body-part collector, Neon Nostrade, the daughter of a Mafia Capo. Back on Whale Island, Gon and Killua have discovered the memory card contains a save file for Greed Island, a video game for Hunters only, requiring Nen to play, with only 100 copies ever produced, each of which were sold for 5.8 billion jenny (1 jenny approximately equal to 0.9 yen) in cash. They also discover that several copies are being sold off in the annual Southernpiece Auction in Yorknew City, with a minimum expected price of 8.9 billion jenny. With no other clues to work with, Gon and Killua attempt to use their winnings from the Heavens Arena to generate more funds so they can participate in the auction, but they are repeatedly scammed, and quickly lose all but 11 million jenny. Further, from their goal than ever, Gon and Killua travel to Yorknew City, where they are reunited with Leorio, completely at home in the big city environment. Unbeknownst to them, the Phantom Troupe also arrives in Yorknew at the same time, and that very night, they infiltrate and attack the Mafia's Underground Auction, with the goal of stealing every single item being sold. They infiltrate the auction, disguised as Mafia members, and kill every single person in the building, including Baise and two other Nostrade bodyguards. Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 8